


Gaining Momentum

by Papallion



Series: Keep it Together - Collected Sigma Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Fluff, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Siebren does some physical therapy, and it ends well.
Series: Keep it Together - Collected Sigma Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Gaining Momentum

Siebren struggled, but he did not want the parallel bars to defeat him again. He had been working on the bars for most of an hour, struggling to make his weak legs walk.

He took a step.

His knees ached, his ankles ached, his calves, thighs and hips ached. His muscles burned, his joints protested, and his eyes stung from sweat.

He took another step.

He could hear Baptiste talking to him, urging him on, one more step, one more step, you can give me one more step.

He took another step.

For weeks Siebren had been exercising, trying to regain the muscle mass he had before his imprisonment, before even going into space. At one time he swam, biked, hiked, played tennis, and camped, usually in the same weekend. He was used to being fit, and he was used to being strong.

He took another step.

He had been paralyzed in an attempt to control his powers. He had been kept still and unmoving for years, unable to walk.

He took another step.

Zarya refused to let him quit when he was lifting weights.

He took another step.

Hanzo refused to let him quit when he was hauling himself up a rope.

He took another step.

Baptiste refused to let him quit when he was making his legs work on the parallel bars.

He took another step.

Siebren could hear Baptiste still talking, cheering, chattering, and he ignored him. 

He forced himself to take another step, reached for the bar, and tumbled to the ground again when his hand met open air.

Siebren slapped the mat in frustration and let out an enraged bellow. “Just... just do it normal,” he hissed to himself in Dutch. “Keep it together.”

“Hey, hey, Siebren, you did great!” Baptiste said in a bright tone.

“Then why am I on the floor,” Siebren hissed in agitation.

Baptiste couldn’t stop grinning. “Well, you ran out of parallel bars.”

Siebren stopped breathing for a moment.

He pulled himself forward a little and let Baptiste help him roll over to look at the parallel bars.

“I ran out of bars,” Siebren said in awe.

“You ran out of bars!” Baptiste said again, and gripped Siebren’s arms in a celebratory hug.

“I ran out of bars,” Siebren repeated again, and suddenly realized the others had gathered around to cheer him on. He let Reinhardt pick him up and maneuver him into a more comfortable position, and Siebren found himself leaning into Reinhardt’s chest.

He was exhausted. The bars were only three meters long, but it had taken him weeks of work to walk that far. Siebren couldn’t help but give a manic, exhausted laugh as Genji knelt by him.

“Here, I’ve been waiting to give this to you.” Genji held out a small box.

“Oh, I appreciate it, but I am seeing Reinhardt right now,” Siebren said in a breezy voice. He leaned back and Reinhard kissed the top of his head. 

He felt so giddy, so excited, but oh, was he tired.

“Open the box, old man,” Genji smirked.

Siebren opened the box, revealing a medal. “Ran out of bars club,” he said softly as he read the inscription.

Genji took the medal and slung it around Siebren’s neck. “This is an exclusive club. You and me and Hanzo.”

“Hanzo?” Siebren asked.

Hanzo clicked his heels together. “Well, it takes time to learn to walk on new feet.”

“So what does one do at this exclusive club?” Siebren asked. He took the water bottle Fareeha offered him. “Thank you.”

“Sit in the kitchen on the chairs that are easiest to get in and out of and complain when the cookies are a foot out of reach,” Genji said with a grin.

“You want to go again?” Baptiste asked, and Siebren looked at the parallel bars.

Siebren paused for a moment, then nodded. “Yes. Yes, let’s go again.” 

Reinhardt helped him stand and walked him to the bars.


End file.
